


亲爱的，若我在1832与您相遇

by Indiges_JE



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE
Kudos: 1





	亲爱的，若我在1832与您相遇

亲爱的，  
若我是在1832年与您遇见该有多好  
那样我便能听您的每一次演讲  
与您谈论每一个梦想  
与您一起向那光明的未来前进

亲爱的，  
如果我是在1832年与您遇见该有多好  
如果我能与您并肩而立  
在您身侧浴血奋战  
与您同生共死

亲爱的，  
若我是在1832年与您遇见该有多好  
我明白啊  
我明白和平与自由的可贵  
也知道今天的平淡安逸是您赴死的缘由  
可比起这些享受，  
我更想和您在一起

亲爱的，我多想在1832年与您相遇  
我愿为您献出我卑微的生命  
哪怕只是换取您一瞬的光芒

亲爱的，我多想在1832年与您相遇  
即使我深深的知道  
您将在那个黎明死去  
即使我深深的知道  
您的牺牲不过是漫长历史里最平凡不过的一点鲜血

亲爱的，我梦想与您相遇  
即使我深深的知道  
您不在那里  
即使我深深的知道  
您从未来过


End file.
